Herein, related art is described to facilitate understanding of the invention. Related art labeled “prior art” is admitted prior art; related art not labeled “prior art” is not admitted prior art.
In data centers and other large computer systems, an administrator is often charged with selecting a host on which to install or to which to transfer a workload. A typical data center can involve a variety of hosting technologies, including physical and virtual-machine servers. Targets can vary in suitability for hosting a given workload. Some servers may exceed the workload's requirements, others may merely meet minimum requirements. Some servers may raise issues that may have to be addressed before the workload can be run, while other servers may be incompatible with the workload. Some management software provide rating indications for potential workload targets, while de-emphasizing (dimming) or omitting problematic or incompatible severs from a display of potential targets.